


Super(hero)nanny

by aworldinside



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson tries to have a night off. He <em>tries</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super(hero)nanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/gifts).



He opened the door to his apartment and placed the recyclable shopping bags on the kitchen counter. He looked around and couldn’t remember the last time he’d even seen this place. A SHIELD heli-carrier? Sure. An underground Skrull lair? Absolutely. Not his own apartment. But tonight, there would be seafood marinara and a glass of wine and maybe he’d watch the Knicks not completely suck. It was in his diary and everything.

He opened the bottle of wine, took a glass down from the shelf, holding it up to the light to examine it, and then put it down on the counter.

He was about to open the wine bottle but before that, he waited. Just a second. He had an odd feeling.

The _Supernanny_ theme tune sounded from his pocket.

Of course.

He wanted to ignore it. Really. But he knew that ring-tone - knew that ring-tone far too well. It was the ‘one of the Avengers has fucked up again’ ring-tone.

Seriously. Could he not leave them alone for one night in that tower? Was it so hard to live together as unfrozen super-soldier, trained assassin, playboy philanthrophist too smart for his own good, demi-god, sharp-shooter and scientist with serious anger management issues? Was it? Were his expectations too high?

He sighed. At least he hadn’t opened the bottle.

He answered the phone.

“Coulson.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well I told him that could happen after the time with the … “

“Absolutely not, sir. I didn’t like way he looked after the Kitten Incident either.”

“On my way.”

He grabbed his keys, his gun, and a couple of packets of mini-donuts from his shopping bag - and hoped like hell they wasn’t going to have to talk Hulk down from a building again.

The Knicks were probably going to suck anyway.


End file.
